The Tale of Mrs Nesbit
by hpmoofrog
Summary: What happens when Jessie wants to know who Mrs. Nesbit is? Funny little short story.


Author's Notes: Joy! Another Toy Story! Wow, I guess I'm pretty obsessed with this movie. I'm working on like fifty million other stories, and I don't really want to disappear or anything, so I'm just going do a few little short stories, probably mostly Toy Story related. So yeah, thanks a bunch! Please review!

Love Hpmoofrog.

As soon as Jessie came to Andy's house, Buzz realized he had a problem. He was deathly afraid of it, more than anything else. He furiously tried to think how he could cover it up. Buzz wished he could just forget about it, but it was lodged into his memory. And he wasn't the only one who knew about it.

If fact, the whole room of toys knew about it. Why shouldn't they? They were there when it started. But particularly one part of it haunted him the most. Luckily only one toy knew about it: His best friend. However, best friend or not, Woody could easily tell Jessie any minute.

For a few months, Buzz tried to stay close to Woody and Jessie whenever they were together. Woody thought it was some sort of jealousy thing, and he kept explaining that he and she were like brother and sister; nothing was going on.

As the months passed by, Buzz finally forgot about the problem, and went along with his life without stressing out. But fate has a funny way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it. And that was certainly the case when he heard those cursed words. _Mrs. Nesbit.

* * *

_

"Molly got a tea party set?" Bo nodded. "It's made of porcelain. She's inviting some friends to have a little tea party later today." Bo was making her usual visit to her favorite sheriff while the Davis' were out.

Jessie happened to hear the conversation. "A tea party? What's that?" she asked. "You've never been to a tea party before? Well it's usually when a girl or a few girls have a little pretend fancy party, with fake tea and cookies…" Bo tried to think of the best way to explain it.

"Sounds kind of boring… who would like drinking fake tea?" Jessie remarked. Woody grinned. "Mrs. Nesbit loves tea parties," he said recalling a deluded space ranger. Jessie was just confused. "Who's Mrs. Nesbit?"

And then Jessie was whipped from the couple, to a very red space ranger. She spun out and ungracefully fell on top of Buzz in a cluster. When they were untangled, Buzz stood up and helped Jessie get up herself. She dusted off her cowhide pant covers and then crossed her arms.

"Mind telling me what that was for partner?" Buzz searched around frantically for an excuse. "Um…er, there was….a fly?" Jessie didn't look very convinced. "You pulled me away for a fly?" "Uh, yes, I mean, no, I mean…the fly was…your hand?" "You thought my hand was a fly?" Buzz cleared his throat, and tried to think desperately.

"It w-was a horsefly. I-I didn't want you to get…" Buzz stumbled through the words. He was looking at the floor, and was terrified to look up. Finally he took a glance at Jessie. "Well, I suppose that was mighty nice of you Buzz!" and she patted his shoulder. She bought it! Buzz felt accomplished with himself. He turned to go, and then he saw her walk back to Woody and Bo. _Shoot! You aren't supposed to go back!_

This time Buzz didn't bother with Jessie. He went strait for his best friend. "So who is this Mrs. Nesbit?" He heard Jessie say. Buzz broke out into a sprint, and passed the three toys, while catching the bandana on Woody's neck. He pulled him away. "Whoa, what's going on?" Woody tried to stay upright. Finally when Buzz and he were at a more private part of the room, Buzz let him go.

"Buzz, what are you doing?" Woody was slightly annoyed. Buzz finally started to breathe again. They were deep gasps. "Mrs. Nesbit Woody, Mrs. Nesbit!" He said. Woody gave a confused look, and then it changed quickly to laughter. Buzz huffed.

Between breaths of laugher Woody tried to talk. "You're worried about Jessie… knowing about Mrs. Nesbit?"

Buzz crossed his arms. "Honestly you don't understand. Just don't go talking about it ok?" He started to walk away. Woody tried to contain his laughter. "No… Buzz, I'm sorry. Explain please." Buzz sighed and walked back over to his friend.

"Woody, has it struck your mind that _Mrs. Nesbit _is kind of embarrassing? Really, you've been holding that against me for the past few years and I'm sick of it." Woody leaned up against one of the shelves. "Well what embarrasses you about it?" Buzz shuffled his feet a little. "Well, for one I thought I was a lady," Woody stifled a little chuckle while Buzz glared at him.

"So you think Jessie is going to think less of you because of one embarrassing experience?" "I don't know, I guess… It's complicated…" Woody put his hand on his chin. "Listen Buzz, remember when Jessie found out how you got thrown out of the window?" Buzz grinned thinking of how she held that over his head. "Yeah, every time Molly or Andy gets a new toy she says something like 'Oh no Woody, there's a new toy! Now don't be getting jealous…'" Woody smirked. "Of course she hasn't found out about how you were a deluded space ranger, and you thought you were a woman for a minute…" Buzz let his grin fall.

"I won't tell Jessie about anything, but just know she won't think you of anything less just because of one time. She cares about the guy she knows now." And Woody walked back to his conversation with Bo and Jessie. When they both questioned about who Mrs. Nesbit was, he just said it was a weird dream he had once.

Buzz was satisfied… sort of. Woody's words rang through his plastic head, and decided he didn't want to live in fear for the rest of his life. Later in the evening, he confronted her.

"Um, hey… Jessie?" She whirled around. Buzz had taken at least a half an hour trying to get the courage to even just go and talk to her. Jessie smiled. "Oh hey Buzz, what's up?" "C-can we talk in…private?" They walked over by the desk. Most of the toys were playing with a deck of cards. Woody however was kind of lingering away from the cards. For some reason they made him nervous, especially whenever he saw an ace of spades…

Buzz coughed, and tried to think of the best words. Somehow he forgot Jessie was standing there. She looked at him awkwardly. "Um… Buzz? Were you gonna tell me somethin'?" He suddenly snapped out of it and blurted the first thing on his mind. "I thought I was a lady!" He clasped his hands on his mouth. Jessie didn't know whether to laugh or be seriously creeped out. "Er…. What?"

"Um… ha, er… no, I mean…" His mind was yelling at him at all angles. _Idiot Idiot Idiot!_ He bowed his head, and came out clean. "W-when I first got here, I thought I was a real space ranger, not a toy. And you know about when we were at Sid's… well I found out I was really a toy. So I was kind of depressed…. And loopy," Buzz took a deep breath. "So… Sid's sister found me and dressed me in an apron and hat and called me Mrs. Nesbit, and all the craziness and depression I had convinced me I was Mrs. Nesbit, for a few moments. Then Woody snapped me out of it." After his tale was done, he expected the worse. For some reason, he just knew Jessie was going to think of him as a weirdo and a creep for the rest of his life. He was a tiny bit surprised when she suppressed laughter.

"And you didn't let Woody tell me who Mrs. Nesbit was because you were embarrassed?" she asked. Buzz nodded sadly. And then she couldn't contain it anymore. She burst out laughing, wiping away tears. "You think that I'm going to not like you just cause you thought you were Mrs. Nesbit for a moment?" she said in between laughter.

Buzz just twirled his fingers. "Um… yes?"

"Come on Buzzy, why would I stop liking you for a reason like that? Gosh, I don't care what happened back then, I just like being with the toy I know today!" She thought for a moment. "You didn't know any other girl toys other than Bo and Mrs. Potato head back then did you?" Buzz chuckled. "Nope." She was satisfied.

"Well good, 'cause heaven knows what would happen if I met the unlucky toy." Jessie winked. She started to walk away, and then remembered something. "Oh yeah, Buzz?" "Yeah?" "Would you like to join Mr. Nesbit and me for tea later today?" He rolled his eyes. "Sure I guess…" And upon hearing this, Jessie skipped away, laughing loudly to herself.


End file.
